


After The Buzzer

by bemydetonator



Category: Mona Shores
Genre: F/M, I am going to regret this one day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemydetonator/pseuds/bemydetonator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was his dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Buzzer

The thing about Zach Davis was that he was kind of a fuck up.

Not in the sense that he had ever fucked anything up, though. It was more like a sense that he was expected to screw everything up in the end. This resulted in a lot of bench time during his seventh grade basketball season.

It was the last game of the season, and Shores had remained undefeated up until this point. This night was special, though. It was the Mona Shores Sailors against the East High Wildcats, with their team captain, Troy Bolton.

Zach and Troy had hated each other since preschool, when Zach had been constructing a fortress out of those weird buildy block things that don't even connect together but for some reason every early education program has them, when Troy had come over and kicked it down. On that faithful day, Zach realized his destiny; kill Troy Bolton.

But, for now, he was just going to kick his ass in some basketball.

In the locker rooms, Zach was preparing himself by singing his favorite minecraft songs and dancing like Baby from  _Dirty Dancing._ Singing _Don't Mine At Night_ while rotating his hips is a circular motion has always calmed him down.

"Hey, faggot!" An oddly familiar voice cat calls from across the room.

There stands his lover, Nick Davis.

His eyes soften as he raises an eyebrow at his twin.

"Nick..."

"Yes, Zach?"

"How do you call your loverboy?"

Nick gasps, clutching his heart, "Come here, loverboy!"

Zach seductively flips his hair to the side and puffs out nonexistence muscles.

"And if he doesn't answer?" He questions, eyes lowered.

"Ohhh, loverboy!" Nick exclaims.

Zach powerslides across the locker room floor, landing adequately in front of Nick.

"And if he STILL doesn't answer?"

Nick wails and falls into Zach's embrace, bursting into a heap of uncontrollable giggling half way there.

"Oh, Zachy, how I do enjoy acting out scenes from 80s movies with you." He bops his nose, as Zach nods, not giggling at all because he is that badass.

"Yeah, but I have to play basketball now. So, uhm. Leave."

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to actually write this, but when I was thinking of what team they should play, Wildcats was the only thing that came to mind and once I started I couldnt stop help me


End file.
